This invention pertains to a package for zinc-air batteries. Zinc-air batteries in the form of button cells have been extensively used for entertainment electronics, pocket calculators and especially hearing aids. This has made the packaging of these mass-produced articles an important factor. On the one hand, such packaging must be economical. On the other hand, such packaging must have a pleasing appearance to stimulate consumer interest. What is more, since today's consumer usually cannot expect to receive personal advise (e.g., at a supermarket or department store), the design of the package (and possibly any directions for use printed on the package) constitutes a true marketing aid.
Much like pharmaceutical tablet packages, blister packages were originally introduced for gas-tight button cells of the rechargeable Ni/Cd system or the primary systems Ag.sub.2 O/Zn and HgO/Zn. Often, these packages were comprised of two plastic shells that fit together. One of the shells was divided into an annularly arranged series of compartments for holding the batteries, which could be turned relative to the other shell in such a way that each of the battery compartments would, in succession, become aligned with an opening in the opposing shell, allowing removal of a battery from the package.
However, zinc-air batteries presented a special problem since the air supply holes provided in the cathode case had to be protected from the entrance of air and moisture until the cell was ready for use (i.e., the package also had to serve as a suitable storage container for the batteries). An example of a packaging unit directed to this end is the strip package which is described in DE-OS 36 30 926. In this package, the batteries are completely protected from their surroundings by a tear-resistant, air-tight and transparent plastic foil container including cup-shaped hollows for housing the cells and an aluminum foil sealed to the cup-shaped hollows. U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,708 describes a folding box which serves as a packaging unit for zinc-air batteries, and which includes a cardboard support with circular recesses for holding the batteries, and a foil cover on the underside of the support which adhesively receives the bases of the cells.
The desire to reduce the material and production costs of known packages has often limited such packaging to a tag glued to the bottom of the battery. The tag is then removed by hand before the battery is placed into service. However, removal of the tag (e.g., by pulling on a small tab associated with the tag) can be rather difficult, especially for the elderly and for frail individuals. Furthermore, persons unfamiliar with this type of packaging will at times try to use the battery without first removing the tag. Then, thinking the inactive battery is defective, the cell is thrown away in error.